Plants vs. Zombies All-Eras Creator
Plants vs. Zombies All-Eras Creator is a Plants vs. Zombies game which lets you create levels that use gimmicks from all the eras. You can upload your levels online, replay them and even make them part of the Adventure Mode! Main Stuff There are three modes: Creator Mode, Adventure Mode and Free Play Mode. In Creator Mode, you create levels for others to play. Adventure Mode behaves like PvZ2. Free Play Mode lets you pick levels to play. Modes Creator Mode In this mode, you create things. You can set objectives, flag a Brain Buster and even create detailed waves. A lot of things are available to use. You can set plant rewards for those who don't have those plants yet and do a lot more. Wave Creator Here you intricately create waves of zombies. They can be as complicated as you like! You place zombies on the lanes, create dynamic difficulty zombies, place Flag Zombies and add ambushes. Brain Buster setup Here you setup what kind of Brain Buster you'd like and then set things up according to that. Pre-Planting Here you pre-plant plants. Any plants that you own can be pre-planted. Final Touches Here you add objectives and restrictions. You also set up all the secret things that makes your brains be eaten (like planting too many plants). You also type in objectives. Available Objects Zombies * Basic Zombie (all variants) * Flag Zombie (all variants - one per wave) * Conehead Zombie (all variants) * Buckethead Zombie (all variants) * Gargantuar (all non-special variants) * Imp (all non-special variants) * Newspaper Zombie * Balloon Zombie * All-Star Zombie * Super Fan Imp * Camel Zombie * Ra Zombie * Pharaoh Zombie * Explorer Zombie * Tomb Raiser Zombie * Swashbuckler Zombie * Seagull Zombie * Barrel Roller Zombie * Prospector Zombie * Poncho Zombie * Zombie Bull * Zombie Bull (+ Rider) * Blockhead Zombie * Hunter Zombie * Dodo Rider Zombie * Weasel Hoarder Zombie = Unlockables = * Summoner Zombie (after your Creator Rank reaches 5) * Pirate Captain Zombie (after your Level Player Rank reaches 5) * Chicken Wrangler Zombie (after your Adventure Rank reaches 5) * Pianist Zombie (after your Adventure Rank reaches 5) * Troglobite (after your Creator Rank reaches 10) Brain Busters * Save Our Seeds * Locked and Loaded * Special Delivery * Gargantuar Battle = Unlockables = * Mummy Memory (after you create and upload 5 Brain Busters) * Cannons Away (after you play 5 Brain Busters) * Not OK Corral (after you play 5 Brain Busters in Adventure Mode) * Game Of Snow (after you create and upload 10 Brain Busters) * Beghouled (after you play 10 Brain Busters) Free Play Mode Here you search for and play levels freely. Rewards are still obtained. Filters are a thing. Certain levels may be turned into official levels or into a Pinata Party by the developers. Adventure Mode The more official levels, the more levels to play in the all-eras spanning Adventure Mode. Other Stuff Premium Plants Premium Plants work just like in PvZ2 however: Once you get them, you can use them in your levels (creating or playing). Plants These are unlocked through the 32 levels made by the developers. Epic Quests These work like in PvZ2 but can also be player-made. Ranks Whenever you create/play/free play a level, that respective Rank goes up by one, giving you respect and bonuses. New Stuff * Game Of Snow: A Brain Buster where all the tiles on the lawn are frozen and where plants/zombies are trapped inside them. Thawing plants will not thaw while in the ice. Hot Potato and Imitater Hot Potato are pre-picked. This only leaves 4-6 plants to use and even then, the level's creator has to choose them. * Summoner Zombie: Summons all three Mummy Zombie variants. =